


Good Night

by Jennichi



Series: Bancoran/Maraich 30 Kisses Challenge [13]
Category: Patalliro!
Genre: 30 Kisses Challenge, M/M, Theme #24 good night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 05:01:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17318570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jennichi/pseuds/Jennichi
Summary: There was blood.





	Good Night

There was blood.

He'd seen death before, but it was always a subdued thing. Quick. All he could think as Bancoran shuddered in his arms was, "I thought it would be redder." This death was neither quick nor dignified. It was not elegant, or beautiful. It was not Bancoran.

Maraich leaned down and kissed him, and the taste was metallic. It brought an unwanted memory of summers long ago, and hot days, and drinking straight from the hose.

He couldn't bear it. Not the smells of gunpowder and copper, not the sounds of his lover slowly drowning in his own blood, and most definitely not the way Bancoran was looking up at him.

What made him shake, though, wasn't rage or despair. It was horror at the detached part of his mind that was coolly counting down.

...5... 4... 3... 2...


End file.
